


Rising Tides

by KrokoRobin, seanfiction



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Hostage Situations, M/M, Original Character(s), completely self-indulgent and unrealistic hostage situation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrokoRobin/pseuds/KrokoRobin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanfiction/pseuds/seanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcius is a legate of the Imperial army based in Skyrim. Though his actual sex life does keep him pretty busy, not all wishes can be met. The most unobtainable and thus most thrilling object of his desire by far is the Argonian leader of the Dark Brotherhood.</p>
<p>Thus Marcius has no choice but to recreate his fantasies in form of erotic prose. This time, the protagonist "Marinus", admiral of the Imperial navy, falls into the hands of a nefarious pirate captain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 What had he ever done to deserve this fate, Marinus asked the Divines as he was shoved down onto the wooden deck, where he landed face down thanks to his hands being tied on his back. He had always been a relatively honest man, he had taken his work seriously most of the time, and didn’t the occasional lapses involving one or two of the handsome and curious beings at his command make him only human?

 As he was dragged to his feet again, he could feel warm blood spilling from his nose down onto his white shirt. Not again, he thought. Last time he had gotten blood on this, it had taken him days to wash it out. He couldn’t see anything due to his eyes being blindfolded, but he could hear the roaring laughter of the men and women surrounding him. The ties around his hands were cut open, only so that four strong hands could pin him with the back against the mast and drag his arms around it. A third pair of hands fastened his wrists together again so tight the fetters were rubbing painfully against his skin.

 As much as he wrestled against the restraints, they would not loosen up. He could hear the laughter and jeering of the pirates rise, until finally one of them removed his blindfold. He found himself confronted with a full crew of cutthroats from every corner of the Padomaic Ocean. Plenty of them were Khajiit, he could also spot a few Elves here and there, but Argonians posed the majority of the ship’s crew. They were barely dressed, their outlandish leather harnesses that were crested with colourful feathers bound over their chests and shoulders. Marinus knew that they exposed their scaled bodies to the sun like this so that they could derive their strength from its warmth. They bared their teeth and hissed at him in their weird, guttural language, and the Khajiit and Elves with their sheathed claws and weapons did not seem any less intimidating. A few of the words thrown in by the Bosmer he could understand, and they bode ill.

 One of them, a young, fierce looking Elf woman, stepped forward and lifted a sabre, the rest of them began cheering and shouting. Marinus’ blood froze in his veins. He had hoped they would at least only take him captive to demand ransom, but now it looked more like they really were out for his blood!

 ”Stop!”, he shouted. “I’m an Admiral!” As that did not seem to catch on with the Wood Elf approaching him, he added in as simple Cyrodilic as he was capable of: “I am worth a lot of money!” He knew there was a good chance that the navy would just leave him for dead, cowardly bunch that they were, but if it would buy him at least a few hours time, maybe he would manage to come up with a clever plan, like he usually did.

 To his dread, the Bosmer did not even hesitate. No, quite the contrary! She grinned and exposed a row of sharp, terrible teeth, held the sabre against Marinus’ cheek and raised the blade. Marinus pressed his eyes shut and was just about to accept his fate, when a shrill whistle made his eyes fly open again. The Elf in front of him had frozen mid-motion, the sabre a mere hand’s breadth away from Marinus’ face. But the most peculiar thing was the way her gaze was lifted up to the heavens, as if she expected an angry god to strike her. The rest of the crew did not look much better. Another whistle, and the Bosmer scurried back to her comrades so quickly she tripped and almost fell.

 Marinus raised his eyes into the sky as well, but all he could see was the ship’s creaking rigging, and the cloudless, windy sky. Or was there something else? But he had no time to think. Just then a dark shadow plummeted down right in front of him and landed with a heavy thud, so sudden Marinus sucked in air through his teeth and pressed himself against the mast.

 The shadow drew itself up to its full height, all horns and muscles rolling beneath deep green scales, until it towered above him. It was a beast of an Argonian, his chest broad and his shoulders wider, his head adorned with thick, blunt horns, and his eyes, those eyes…! Golden like the sun, which surely protected this creature and his ship out of sheer desire for his beauty, but cold like the sea at its deepest ground.

 The Argonian bared his teeth, but the raspy sound escaping his throat had to be laughter. He raised one hand to Marinus’ throat, who couldn’t help but fear he was about to get strangled - a task not unthinkable for that large, calloused hand. But the claws only grazed Marinus’ skin right below his larynx, and the feathery touch sent shiver after shiver down his spine. The man lifted his fingers to his snout. There was blood dripping from them, and Marinus realized that he was still bleeding from his nose. Though he immediately forgot all about it and his knees almost gave in, faced with the sight of the single most gorgeous Argonian he had ever seen slowly licking the blood from his claws, with his eyes absentmindedly lowered to the floor.

 He lifted his head again, and his sharp gaze hit Marinus like a slap in the face. He said something in his language, his deep, throaty voice rumbling through Marinus’ stomach like thundering waves. Apparently, he expected an answer, but Marinus only managed to shake his head. A frustrated growl, and Marinus realized he would have risked his life feigning ignorance only to hear this sound again, to see those brows furrow once more and that nose wrinkle. But the Argonian now spoke in broken Cyrodilic, his heavy accent making it sound like an exotic, mysterious tongue spoken only in the court of the Argonian king himself.

 ”What is your name?”, the man repeated.

 Marinus feared his voice would falter, but to his surprise, he did not sound too weak when he answered “Marinus.”

 ”You have no place in my waters, Marinus”, the Argonian snarled. “I should kill you like the rest of your kind.”

 ”But you won’t do that, cause then you would waste your chance to make a fortune!”, Marinus quickly objected. The Argonian did not interrupt him, which he took as permission to explain further. “You see, I am an Admiral. An important man among my people. They will pay you good coin if you set me free!”

 The stranger considered him for a moment, and finally, he nodded. “I will send message. If they refuse, your life is forfeit. If they accept, you are free.”

 Marinus was about to heave a sigh of relief, when suddenly, the Argonian rammed one fist against the mast just beside his head and leaned down. His heavy scent of wet soil and tangy sweat overcame Marinus and clouded his mind. The Argonian’s muzzle was right beside Marinus’ ear as he growled in a voice so low that only Marinus could hear it: “Until then, you are mine to do with as I please.”

 Marinus swallowed hard as the Argonian drew back, bowed his massive head in a mocking fashion, and took his leave.

 ”Wait!”, Marinus shouted, his voice almost without a trace of wavering. “You haven’t told me your name yet!”

 The whole crew gasped and whispered, but the Argonian did not seem to mind. He only turned his head, grinned that toothy smirk again and growled. “Call me Captain.”


	2. Chapter 2

 Marinus was eventually taken under deck and locked up. His prison wasn’t more than a cargo hold, a small alcove, closed off by a heavy wooden grid too narrow to even push his head through. It was a degrading treatment and the crew’s teasing and howling at his expense didn’t help with the feeling of utter humiliation. Here he was, the admired Admiral, brought low by a handful of buccaneers, his only hope the goodwill of his superiors. The gods had dealt him a cruel hand indeed.

 He was thirsty and hungry, but calling out for someone might regain him the sharp and pointy kind of attention he was trying to avoid. He leaned against the grid, casting a glance toward the stairs that he’d been dragged down a little earlier.

 Only just had he made up his mind about demanding loudly that his needs be met, when the hatch opened and in burst two Argonians, their limbs tangled together as if in a fight. There wasn’t much talking between them, not that Marinus would have understood even a syllable, as they rushed past his makeshift cage. He recognized the Captain as the taller of the two when he pressed the other one against the wall and now it became quite clear that they weren’t fighting at all.

 Marinus’ eyes widened when he realized what he was witnessing. Swishing tails and sharp claws came together in a rough display of mating activity the likes of which he had never encountered before. Neither of them had been wearing much before and it didn’t take them long to rid themselves of what little covered their decency.

 The Captain had his back to Marinus and he could see the muscles working beneath his scale-clad skin. His whole body was a staggering image of dominance and Marinus swallowed dryly, remembering how close he had been to the Argonian before, when he had been all tied up and entirely at his mercy. Now the Captain’s powerful hands roamed his subordinate’s body, words in their strange language coming deep from his throat. Marinus felt his pants tighten at the sound. This was wrong, the observation of their intimate act as well as his reaction, but he couldn’t help himself.

 Presently the other Argonian turned around under the Captain’s hands to present his back and his tail moved aside for better access. Marinus couldn’t observe the exact procedure from his point of view, but what was happening became quite clear when the Captain began thrusting his hips forward. With his broad stance and rippling muscles he easily controlled the encounter, but his partner obviously didn’t mind, if the low sounds of pleasure were anything to go by.

 With his neck bared the Captain was free to sink his teeth into it, holding on in between the rough scales and horns. The crewman had his arms braced against the wall of the ship in front of him and was ardently pushing back to meet the Captain’s thrusts inside his body. Deep, guttural groans carried over to Marinus who had, by now, lost all shame and watched them openly. After all, they had put them in this cage themselves, perhaps they had meant for him to observe this?

 With his hands he was holding on to the grid; if he hadn’t he’d be well on his way to an orgasm of his own. However, the pleasure of his own hand was not what he yearned for at that moment. He wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted and if it was even possible, but as the two Argonians neared their completion Marinus almost felt as if he were there with them.

 The smaller Argonian seemed anxious to speed up the whole thing and Marinus couldn’t help but emphasize, but the Captain was having none of it. With heavy, slow intend he drove into his partner, relentless and strong but never as fast as the other wished. It was driving Marinus mad with a hitherto unknown desire, and he wasn’t even the one at the Captain’s mercy right now.

 He couldn’t help but admire the power contained within the reptilian body, it was a raw beauty new to Marinus who had not had that much contact with Argonian’s, and certainly not this kind of contact. There wasn’t much light in the cabin and the green of the Captain’s scales seemed almost black in the shade. He was the incarnation of dark and dangerous as he moved to push his partner and himself over the edge.

 The noises they made were foreign and familiar at the same time. Different race or not, in this they were were the same. Aroused and unfulfilled Marinus watched them come down from their high. The Captain was in no hurry and watched the other Argonian dress with a very satisfied expression on his face. That, at least, was Marinus’ interpretation for that glint in his eyes that hadn’t been there before. His partner left with tumbling steps, seemingly without even noticing their audience, even though Marinus certainly made no secret of his presence.

 He followed the leaving Argonian with his eyes and suddenly he was hit with the realization that he wanted nothing more than to be in his place. His untouched cock ached and he might have done something about it then, but a soft sound of contentment drew his attention back to the Captain who was only now getting dressed again.

 And then he looked up and right at Marinus.

 Their eyes locked and Marinus’ heart sank. The Captain was not pleased with him and there was nothing he could do about it. He bared his sharp teeth as he walked to the cage and Marinus realized he wasn’t angry at all. He was amused.

 Marinus was frozen in space, unable to back away. The Captain raised one clawed hand and leaned against the grid from his side, making the old wood the only thing separating them.

 “Like what you saw?”, he asked, his heavy accent making the simple words sound strange and arousing, each word went right to his cock.

 Marinus’ tongue flicked out to wet his lips but he couldn’t find the words to answer him. He stared straight at the golden eyes of his captor and wondered what it would be like to feel his touch. To be the one pressed against the wall and be penetrated by the Captain himself, taken like the prisoner he was.

 The Captain seemed to guess what was going on in his head. “What a curious man you are”, his deep voice rumbled. “What am I going to do with you?”

He laughed as he left, his tail swishing back and forth as if he were in a particularly good mood. But was that a good thing for a predator?


	3. Chapter 3

 Taking care of himself hadn’t been the problem, but the hunger gnawing at him and the thirst draining him were starting to take their toll. The heat was becoming less and less bearable as well. The air was humid and heavy in these regions of Tamriel already, but down here, buried in the bowels of this ship, the air was thick and hardly breathable. He had tried yelling for help, but apparently, either no one above or below deck was hearing him, or no one cared. A third thought occurred to Marinus: What if they did not understand him? Sitting there, leaning against the cage’s walls, he gave a deep, resigned sigh. What else could Marinus do but hold on to more pleasant thoughts than those of starvation?

 Though in a sense, his fantasies spoke of starvation as well, though of a completely different kind.

 Had he ever known beauty before the day he had been tied to the mast of this godforsaken ship? Had he ever felt desire before he was allowed to behold the spectacle of its Captain mating with one of his fortunate subordinates? Maybe it was the lack of oxygen going to his head, but in his mind, ideas were starting to blend together, forming an incoherent, fervent, tangled mess of flashing images and sensations, all revolving around a certain Argonian body, the smell of his sweat, of his hot, damp breath, the feeling of his teeth and claws on skin, and the sound of his rumbling voice, filling Marinus’ ears with vile threats of filthy atrocities in a language he did not understand.

 Marinus’ hand had already found its way into his not so clean pants again. Would any of his peers from the Imperial navy see him like this, his clothes stained with brackish water and several of his bodily fluids, and his mind drenched in the most sordid of dirt, they would probably shun away from him. And he couldn’t even blame them for it.

 He had always been a respectable man, one with a certain inclination no doubt, but honorable nonetheless. Passing time on sea together, no matter the circumstances at home, was commonplace. Yes, maybe he had overdone it a bit here and there, but what was a man to do? Marinus did get bored easily, after all.

 But to lust for one of these beasts, to wish so much for this powerful scaled body to surround him and for these jaws to devour him… He had always felt a certain fascination with the creatures of Tamriel that went beyond the understanding of men and mer, but he knew that such curiosities were better kept secret.

 Finally, he heard someone approaching. It was the smaller Argonian from before, that lucky bastard, Marinus caught himself thinking. His scales were brown and his eyes shone blue in the dim light. Immediately, Marinus tried to get his attention. “Please, I’m hungry!”, he said, and made gestures that were supposed to imply eating. “And thirsty, too!” He mimed drinking.

 If the Argonian understood him, he made no effort to show it. He just passed Marinus’ cage, got whatever he had come down here for to fetch, and left.

 Marinus burried his face in his hands. He certainly had more dire problems than what people on his own ship would think of his cravings. Ironically, just when this thought struck him, he heard heavy steps on the wooden stairs, and the Captain was back to distract him from his plight. Even better, he was carrying a bowl and a waterskin. It was like a heavenly apparition, and Marinus was close to pinching himself just to make sure he was not dreaming. Then again, he thought, if this was a dream, he would want for it to last a little longer.

 The Captain sat down on the floor in front of his cage and slid the bowl and the pouch through under the door. “Eat. Drink”, he commanded, and who was Marinus to defy these orders? With not much dignity left, he practically threw himself on the food. It was a weird stew containing what tasted like dried meat and fruits and was difficult to chew, but Marinus could not care less about the taste of his meal. He ate it all up, then gulped down the water from the pouch. He didn’t mind that it was stale and warm. He pushed both the empty bowl and the waterskin back, sat down as well, gave the Argonian in front of him a poignant look and said “Thank you.”

 The expression of the Captain was hard to read. He only tilted his head, bright eyes piercing the twilight like daggers. “Is this common for your kind?”, he asked.

 ”What do you mean?” Marinus hoped the Captain was not talking about that slightly voyeuristic incident before.

 ”That you thank your captor.” It became clear from the Argonian’s tone that he was highly amused.

 This man was absolutely on to him. “And is it common for pirates that a Captain brings his captive food and drink?”, Marinus gave back.

 The Argonian threw his head back and laughed. It was like thunder echoing from the narrow walls, and two rows of razor sharp teeth became clearly visible. “You are worth good coin? Then I will keep you alive.” The Captain got on his feet again and Marinus followed suit. He could not help but feel a bit disappointed at the thought of the other man leaving so soon, when suddenly the Argonian reached through the wooden grid and grasped the back of Marinus neck. “Also, I am curious”, he said, all matter of factly, while Marinus felt like he was about to melt into his strong grip. The palms and fingers of the Argonian weren’t covered with the same large scales as his back and arms, but they still felt rough, and cool and dry against Marinus’ heated skin. “What a curious man indeed…” With these words, the Captain took another step towards him and pulled him closer to the door, so there were only a few inches of bars between them yet again.

 ”Do you want this…?”, the Captain growled. Marinus was not sure whether it sounded more like a threat or a warning. Either way, there was no way he would let this chance pass. He brushed away the thoughts of disdain and disgust that his peers would probably feel at this sight. Tentatively, he raised one hand to lay it over the Argonian’s. He inclined his head so that his mouth and nose were touching the other man’s palm and inhaled the scent as deep as he could.

 No, there was nothing disgusting about it. This was exciting, and overwhelming, and wonderful. Marinus pressed his lips against the inner, softer side of the Captain’s wrist and murmured, his voice a husky, broken half-whisper: “Oh, yes.”


	4. Chapter 4

 The Captain’s claws were dangerously close to Marinus’ throat, close enough that one wrong move could bring about a very sudden and unpleasant end to the adventure. He had a feeling, however, that the captain had something less deadly in mind for him – though possibly just as dangerous. A shiver ran through his body that spoke of anticipation, of sheer need.

 With the Argonian so close and in direct contact Marinus felt the rumbling growl that came from his throat and for just an instant his eyes closed and a low but unmistakable moan slipped from his mouth. Suddenly the hand at the back of his head made a fist in his unkempt hair and a harsh pain raced down his spine; it only served to further his arousal.

 “Then I will have you. Own you completely,” the Captain went on and his teeth were so close that Marinus was just inches away from tasting them, letting his tongue find out just how sharp they really were.

 “Yes,” he replied, pressing up against the bars in a futile attempt to get closer still. “Please.”

 To his displeasure the Argonian withdrew but Marinus could forgive him because he pushed back the bolt that locked him into his prison and single handedly pulled the heavy wooden door open. The display of sheer power reminded Marinus of the danger he was putting himself in. This wasn’t just some wild creature, he was a pirate captain and at the end of the day he’d have no qualms of ending Marinus’ life as easily as any other.

 None of that mattered though when the Captain took that one step towards him and suddenly Marinus felt ridiculously small. The Captain dwarfed him and he was all muscles and claws and barely held back power. A moment in which Marinus failed to voice any of his thoughts passed and then the Captain was pressed up against him and he could _feel_ him, really feel the Captain’s hardness against him and it was so much, so much more than he expected.

 The scaled head of the Argonian pressed against Marinus’ throat and he understood he was being _scented_. Marinus gasped as he heard and felt the Captain’s voice, still so alluringly foreign and a temptation all on its own: “You’re like an animal in heat,” he stated and one of his hands began to pull on Marinus’ shirt, his claws ripping it apart with ease.

 Marinus gasped with shock at being undressed so suddenly and in such a barbaric manner. “Yes,” he breathed because the Captain was right, Marinus did feel heated up and needy, so he pushed his hips forward, signaling just how ready he was to take this further.

 It was as if he had freed the tide all at once. The Argonian practically crashed down on him, his wrists were taken in an unforgiving grasp that he just knew would leave bruises, reminders he would look at with fondness until they faded, much to his regret. These things never lasted, but everything were so real right now and he groaned with pleasure, hardly registering the pain.

 The sad remains of his shirt’s sleeves, dangling from his arms, were used to tie his arms to the wooden bars and now he really was completely at the Captain’s mercy, just as he had been when he first met him. As he had been all the time, to be honest, but now it was painfully obvious just who was in charge.

 Marinus looked up at the Captain through wet lashes. His pants were uncomfortably tight by now and he yearned for release, but he wasn’t quite ready to beg. Not yet, not quite yet. His need must have been obvious though – it was, to anyone with eyes – and the Captain was merciful enough to open and pull down his pants for him so he could cup Marinus’ erection with one clawed hand.

 “Your race is so fragile,” he said with an amused tone of voice. “Are you certain you can… ah, handle me?”  
Whether or not the warning was sincere, Marinus was way past caring. He thrust his cock into the Argonian’s rough hand, shivering at the stimulation.

 “I can take it,” he promised, “I want it,” he swallowed, “I _need_ it!”

 He still wasn’t quite sure whether the baring of teeth was a smile but for now he was going to take it as one, even though it was still far from reassuring. “Very well.”

 The Captain finally decided that having only one of them naked was entirely insufficient and detrimental to the proceedings; fortunately the little clothing he wore was easily disposed of.

 “Oh…!” Marinus’ eyes widened and he felt the need to moisten his suddenly dry lips with his tongue. The Argonian’s equipment was quite different from what he was used to encounter. Different but good, in every way.

 “Scared?” the Captain teased and drew a long groan from Marinus’ throat as he pushed his beautifully erect cocks against that of his captive. Cocks. Plural. There were two of them and they were large, textured and glistening with a thick liquid.

 “No,” Marinus whispered, instinctively careful because the Captain’s head was now pressed up against his throat and he could feel those rows of teeth on his skin, the potential harm a display of dominance and power. “No,” he repeated, “Just… impatient.” The Argonian body was still hot from the sun and Marinus relished the overwhelming presence. “That means twice the fun, doesn’t it?”

 Laughter erupted from the Argonian’s mouth and without further ado he swiped up Marinus’ legs with himself between them. Anticipating what was to come, Marinus held on to the bonds made out of his shirt in order to brace himself. He crossed his legs behind the Captain’s back while watching, mesmerized, how the Argonian gave his own cock a few jerks before he brought his now slick fingers to Marinus’ entrance.

 He had but a moment to tell himself to relax before his opening was breached. There was no hesitation even at his sharp intake of breath, the Captain just went on, preparing him with quick, efficient movements. Marinus did his best to breath through the discomfort. He felt hot and excited and even though he knew how necessary this was he was anxious to feel the exotic cock inside of him. He made small, needy noises, whimpers hardly worthy of an admiral, but couldn’t stop himself.

 His hands, tangled up in their fetters, longed to touch the Captain’s scales, run along the horn on his head and the smaller ones above his eyes. He was a gorgeous specimen, perfection made flesh and blood, of that Marinus was certain. His fingers inside him were just careful enough not to injure him but still anything but gentle and Marinus couldn’t help but enjoy the rough handling. Never before had he been treated like this, like a common catamite, only existing for another’s pleasure, and he enjoyed every second of it.

 “Please,” he finally gasped, his cheeks flushed with excitement and embarrassment for his debasement, “No more, please… I need…”

 With his free hand the Captain stroked his thigh, petting him almost affectionately. He spoke a few words in his strange, guttural language that Marinus didn’t understand, but it must have been an affirmation of his pleas because the fingers quickly withdrew from Marinus. He swallowed, his mouth felt dry all of a sudden. This was it.

 He looked straight into the Captain’s yellowish reptilian eyes and he knew that he had better brace himself for what was to come.

 Without further warning the Captain pushed himself into Marinus’ opening and despite the preparation he still felt impossibly wide and hard inside of him and Marinus couldn’t help but shout out at the initial pain. His hands dug into the cloth as the only thing he seemed to have the slightest bit of control over. He was breathing harshly, concentrating on making his body yield to the powerful intrusion. Marinus had never felt anything like the Argonian, he was so unlike his previous human partners that his brain had trouble accepting what was happening to him.

 He wanted it all though, the pain, the intense pleasure that ripped through his entire being when the Captain’s dick hit his sweet spot deep inside and he was pushing deeper still, and harder. Marinus welcomed it, babbling words of encouragement to keep the Argonian going, to spurn him on. The noises from his throat were animalistic, Marinus thought, befitting this beast of a man. He tried to match his thrusts as much as possible, although his movements were limited by the ties around his wrists and his lifted legs.

 “More… please… I need…” he couldn’t have said whether the string of words falling from his mouth made any sense whatsoever, but he thought the Captain might have understood him regardless. He noticed a stinging pain where the Captain’s claws were now digging into his legs and he threw back his head with abandon, feeling sharp arousal race through his body, ignited by that aching sensation. He never knew that physical agony could turn him on like this; at this moment Marinus didn’t care whether the pirates killed him or whether he’d be returned to his home. He had not truly lived until this very moment where he cried out his pleasure shamelessly, uncaring of the ship’s crew and what they might think of him.

 Again and again the Captain drove himself into Marinus’ now pliant body, forcing him to accept his wide girth while grunting into his ear, occasionally slipping in words of his wonderful, foreign language. He never seemed to tire but Marinus felt himself nearing his climax and wished he could hold back just a little longer. If he held back the pleasure would last longer and he wasn’t ready to be done just yet.

 Only then he felt the Captain’s teeth at his throat once more, then lower at his shoulder and he had barely enough time to register the pain before his vision went white and he came all over his and the Captain’s chest. He hadn’t been out of it for real, but when he regained his senses it was to the odd feeling of the Captain’s shaft pulling out of him, leaving behind a trail of his seed that trickled down his legs as he lowered them from around the Captain’s waist.

 His heart was hammering in his chest as the Captain ripped apart the bonds around his hands and his legs almost gave in under the task of keeping him upright. Marinus was shivering and didn’t seem able to make himself stop. His body was still flushed with endorphins and he was ridiculously happy and sated. Well. Almost sated.

 The Captain showed him his teeth in what Marinus easily interpreted as a smirk. “Too much for you, little man?” he inquired, only slightly out of breath.

 Marinus reached out for the Captain, noticing the dark bruises the bonds had left around his wrists. A pleasant memory, to be sure. His fingers brushed the Argonian’s chest, lazily sliding lower and stopping just shy of his magnificent manhood.

 “Never too much,” he finally managed. “In fact,” he dared to grin right in his captor’s face, “I don’t think we’re quite done, are we?”

 The Argonian let out a growl and pounced on him, licking the wound his teeth had left on his shoulders. It wasn’t that bad, but it stung in all the right ways and Marinus moaned brazenly.

 He was turned around roughly so he was facing away from the Captain, which meant that he was now able to hold on to the grid of his cage for balance. He feared he was in dire need of any support he could get as the Argonian’s hot breath tickled his neck.

 “As you wish,” his voice, heavy with the heat of their coupling, rumbled as he entered him again. It seemed almost effortless this time; Marinus was still stretched and slick inside from before and the Captain’s impressive length slipped inside with ease.

 The Captain was less frantic now as well, taking his time to pet Marinus’ back or to keep him in place by his hair when he became restless.

 He felt raw now which made him experience the Captain’s movements inside of him even more sharp and clear. Marinus remained flacid, too exhausted for another round himself, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the way his entire body burned with the stimulating sensation of having the Captain spread him open in the most intimate of ways.

 His forehead pressed against one of the wooden bars in front of him he took deep, steadying breaths, concentrating on what might just be the best sex of his life. He let the Captain guide him and naturally adjusted to his rhythm. It was slow and deliberate and quiet, only accompanied occasionally by their mutual grunts of pleasure.

 He knew he was going to be sore and welcomed the thought of having something to remember the Captain by. It was with this in mind that he began to gather his strength to contract around the Captain’s dick and just as expected the Argonian moaned throatily and drove into Marinus with increased fervor.

 Marinus couldn’t even attempt to stop the pathetic high-pitched noises he made. The Captain was breathing harshly now and Marinus wondered if he was close, if he was about to spill his seed deep inside of him once more, filling him up the way his wanton body demanded.

 He clung to the grille, surrendering himself completely to his captor as the Argonian came inside him for the second time, knowing that he belonged to him in a way he had never experienced before. The Captain had claimed him and he would own him, even after their ways had parted.


	5. Chapter 5

 For the following days, Marinus felt like the tingling would never subside. He just needed to think of his Captain, of those broad shoulders, of those strong arms and of how beautifully endowed he was, and it would send a pleasant shiver down Marinus’ spine that went right to his cock. The Captain usually came to visit him in the evening hours, when the worst heat was over and only the heavy air seemed to slosh in the belly of the ship like lukewarm, dirty water. They shared a few moments together, nothing but the blink of an eye for Marinus. After all, he was still kept in this cage like a slave, and as much as the company of the Captain entertained him, the rest of his days were dreadfully dull.

 And, again: Marinus did get bored easily.

 But his Captain was nothing if not strict. He had a schedule to keep, and Marinus only barely seemed to fit in there.

 The only other diversion he had was the Argonian who usually took care of keeping him fed and throwing out his bodily soil. It was the one with the brown scales and the colourful feathers, who seemed to be quite the favourite of the Captain as well, if the bite and scratch marks around the Argonian’s neck and back were any indication.

 Sometimes Marinus could get him to talk. To his surprise, the Cyrodiilic of this Argonian was much better than that of the Captain. He called himself Conch. He was awfully cute and way too chatty for his own good. Marinus had always been good with talkative people. It did not take him long to wrap Conch around his finger. Or maybe it was Conch who had Marinus ensnared in a matter of days? Either way, what little time Conch had for taking care of Marinus, he often prolonged it to exchange stories about adventures on sea.

 It was from Conch that Marinus learned about the different syndicates of pirates, and that his Captain was head of maybe the most influential one around these parts of Tamriel. There had not been Imperial navy ships in these waters for quite some time, as the clashes between different pirate associations had driven them out a few years back.

 Marinus made a mental note to thank his superiors for informing him so thoroughly about the criminal organisations controlling the sea off the Black Marsh’s coast and not just sending him off into the not so metaphorical sabre cat’s den without at least a word of heed.

 Around that time Marinus started his first attempt to persuade Conch to allow him up on deck, at least for a few minutes. The muggy bowels of the ship had had him long enough and he almost felt like he was starting to get digested by them. He wanted to ask the Captain for it, but as soon as the large Argonian entered his cage, all cravings but one were forgotten. Until one day, when Conch with a roll of those smart blue eyes and a teeth-baring grin finally let Marinus out of his cell.

 His hands were still tied together on his back, but Marinus did not mind. All that mattered was the warm sun finally bathing his skin again, the wind tussling his hair like an old lover and thousands of sparkling droplets of fresh sea water kissing his body all over. He drew deep breaths of that fresh ocean smell, and with closed eyes listened to the creaking of the rigging and the laughter of gulls.

 He did not notice somebody coming up behind him until sun-warmed scales brushed against the nape of his neck and made him shiver.

 “So you have found your way out”, murmured the voice of the Captain close to his ear.

 Conch, who had been standing beside Marinus, leaned against the ship’s rail, flinched and immediately started talking in quick Argonian language. The Captain answered nothing but a few words while keeping his eyes fixed on the Imperial before him. Marinus was sure the hissing and guttural clicking sounds coming out of that reptilian mouth might rival the deep rumbling of the waves in beauty. He almost felt his knees giving in under the scrutinizing gaze of his Captain. “Is the cell not to your liking?”, the Captain asked and Marinus was sure to see a mocking gleam in his eyes.

 “If you won’t set me free, at least let me out of that reeking prison!”, Marinus begged. “Where were I to go anyway? It’s not like I could flee!” Since his hands were still tied, Marinus had to nod at the vast sea spreading into every direction as far as the eye could reach. And then, hesitant, he added: “You can trust me.”

 But the Captain curtly shook his gorgeous, horn-adorned head. “You abide my rules”, he said to Marinus, gave Conch a short order and turned around to leave.

 Marinus would lie awake at night, wondering why these of all the Captain’s words would not stop haunting him.

 He kept drifting off into a restless sleep that was haunted by images of ripping sails and waves so tall they buried Marinus beneath them. So when he woke up from shouting and running on deck, his sleep drunk mind was convinced he must still be dreaming. It took him a moment until he realised that the ship was under attack! He was on his feet almost immediately. After sinking into boredom, sloth and lust for the past days as if to the bottom of the ocean, Marinus could feel the seasoned admiral in him resurfacing.

 Grasping the wooden door, Marinus found it unlocked. How could he not have noticed that Conch had kept it open for him? His perception must have suffered harder from these days in captivity than he had first assumed. Sending a prayer of thanks to the Argonian, Marinus made for the stairs and sprinted up on deck. He had to jerk back from the flames that roared up and licked for him from the rail and the rigging. It was deep at night, only the fire lit up the battle scene.

 Pirates were fighting pirates. Immediately, Marinus recalled Conch’s stories about skirmishes between the different syndicates, and he must have gotten himself right into one. Just a few feet away, a dead wood elf laid sprawled all over the planks, a sabre sticking out from his slashed belly. Marinus leapt towards the weapon and got rid off his fetters just in time. Right this instant, the careless battle cry of a pirate made him jerk around and fend off a badly executed sword attack. Whether he was fighting friend or foe, Marinus didn’t know. Then again, who was his friend on this ship full of godforsaken racketeers?

 His mind could still not truly be awake he decided, as an image of the Captain flashed before his eyes. Yet he could not help himself. Hastily, he looked around to search for him. He did not dare to lower his eyes to the planks where the dead bodies lay, not in fear of the corpses, but of spying the Captain among them.

 Finally, Marinus spotted him. He was fighting two opponents, rapidly evading their attacks with an agility that seemed impossible for a beast such as him.

 By the light of day, he had been an ancient, proud god of the seas. By the dim twilight below deck he was a silent predator stalking his prey. But with the night sky stretching above him and flames engulfing him while he let his daggers strike with the speed and the precision of a hawk, he was nothing less than a fierce storm. The sight almost had Marinus oblivious to the fact that he was standing on a battle field, running danger of being gutted.

 Only when a third attacker approached the Captain from behind was it that Marinus finally found to his senses again. Too late the Captain finished off his attackers and noticed the threat, but Marinus had already slid in front of the new opponent, effectively surprising him and cutting him down with a few trained assaults.

 Marinus spun around to look after the Captain, but the Argonian had already run off to aid what seemed to be Conch. Marinus came to their help as well, and the three of them together, back to back, managed to hold off the enemy pirates. Conch was the first to get hit by a devastating thrust. With a cry he fell to the floor. The Captain and Marinus instantly positioned themselves to his left and right to defend his collapsed body. It had been a while since Marinus had fought like this. He felt like a young sailor again.

 What seemed to be the Captain’s crew slowly gained the upper hand. The last ones of the enemies finally fled, and not a moment too soon. No matter how young he might have deemed himself for the blink of an eye, Marinus was gasping for breath as he put his last opponent to flight. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Captain turning towards him, baring his teeth into what could only be a smile, when one of the fleeing pirates rushed up to him, his sabre drawn. Before Marinus knew what he had done, he felt the warm, wet blood dripping from a gash in his side. The Captain, safe but surprised, stared at him with wide eyes, before he took to cut the attacker’s head clean off with a swift slash of his daggers.

 There was the warmth of the fire and the heat of his wound, and finally the cool, rough scales of a clawed hand on his forehead. He felt himself being lifted from the ground and cradled against a strong chest. His consciousness started to fade, and all he could do was raise a hand and cup the side of the Argonian’s face in gratitude. He had not a care in the world for where he was being carried, as long as he was resting in the safety of his Captain’s arms.


End file.
